Até a próxima
by Mizuhina
Summary: Palavras que são levadas com o vento. Palavras presentes. Palavras eternas. Ele prometeu voltar... E voltaria... Na época mais especial de todas, o natal, ela continuou a esperar por ele. Como sempre fazia... Porque... Ele prometeu. Logo após o The Last, Sasuke retorna e faz uma bela surpresa de Natal.


_Talvez essa seja uma das poucas fics onde vocês vão poder ver um Sasuke que -não está surtado- ou psicológicamente abalado. Eu estou surpresa, na minha concepção de autora -que geralmente ferra com a vida dos personagens, - até que a fanfic ficou bem fofinha._

Ela se passa na época do The Last, no natal. Eu ainda não vi o filme (óbvio), então estou me baseando nos spoilers. Enfim... Espero que gostem.

**Bushido:** Conjunto de leis que regem a conduta dos samurais.

* * *

_Embora o frio estivesse ali o natal era cheio de sentimentos calorosos. O principal deles o amor._

_Ela o esperaria até o fim de sua jornada e ele abriria seu coração. Naquele mesmo lugar... Onde seus sentimentos se conectaram para sempre a cerejeira sobreviveria ao inverno pronta para florescer quando ele acabasse._

A neve gélida cobria cada recanto ínfimo da vila da folha, pintando de branco o cenário onde antes reinava o verde e a vida. Caminhando por entre as ruas, a jovem Kunoichi de cabelos róseos visitava loja após loja em busca de um presente perfeito. Sakura sabia que aquela era uma época especial, não apenas pelo natal em si, mas porque segundo a tradição era uma data perfeita para que garotas declarassem seus sentimentos. Ela estava ciente de que Sasuke já sabia deles, mas ainda assim desejava presentar aquele que tanto amava. Era como um dia dos momento especial.

A rosada sentia-se confiante e feliz, embora o sentimento da saudade ainda sufocasse seu peito seu peito.

_Ansiedade..._

Ela ficava inquieta cada vez que ouvia uma notícia nova sobre Sasuke, que partira numa jornada de redenção há dois anos. E recentemente, ela ouvira coisas positivas da boca do Hokage. Kakashi tinha dito que durante toda aquela confusão com a lua, envolvendo o mais novo casal de Konoha, Sasuke aparecerá uma vez dizendo que protegeria Konoha. Embora logo depois ele tenha desaparecido sem deixar um vestígio sequer sobre seu paradeiro, ou ter dito mais alguma frase. Sakura tinha o forte pressentimento de que ele apareceria novamente e por isso a enorme dúvida sobre como presenteá-lo de forma adequada.

Por mais que o Uchiha ainda parecesse ter uma certa dificuldade em se socializar, aparecendo de tempos em tempos, o que realmente aquecia o coração da rosada era a promessa.

"_Até a próxima vez."_

Uma promessa, acompanhada de um sincero agradecimento.

"_Obrigado"._

Era a forma dele expressar o que sentia, a maneira como aquele sentimento o alcançou. Era forma de Sasuke demonstrar que ele se lembrava de cada uma das palavras que ela uma vez o confiou. Que ele se lembrava dos sentimentos que ela o entregou.

Sakura se recordava que aquele gesto, embora pequeno e simples significava tudo para Sasuke, era a forma dele se sentir dentro de uma família.

* * *

_Sasuke estava no meio de sua reabilitação e as feridas curavam-se lentamente, embora os jutsus medicinais fossem bem avançados. O rosto já não mostrava o inchaço, embora uma ou outra marca rocha pendurasse por mais tempo. Sakura ia visita-lo todos os dias, deixando lírios em um vazo que enfeitava o carto. Eles conversavam. E quando ela dava um sorriso ou outro e parecia pouco confiante, ele retribuía da mesma forma lhe dava um peteleco na testa._

– _Sasuke-kun porque fica fazendo isso comigo? – Sakura perguntou confusa com o gesto. Ele sempre sorria quando o fazia, parecia divertido, mas ela não entendia. – Por acaso, você está caçoando da minha testa enorme? – Ela não queria admitir._

– _E porque eu faria isso? – Ele disse de forma serena, a expressão era séria, porém amena. – Na verdade meu irmão fazia isso comigo. Era a nossa forma de nos entender._

– _Seu irmão? Bem, depois de tudo que aconteceu. Deve ser doloroso._

– _Ele sempre dizia que iriamos brincar da próxima vez e me enchia de promessas. – Naquele instante Sasuke mantinha um olhar nostálgico perdido entre seus pensamentos e lembranças. Sakura o abraçou, ela sabia que o coração do Uchiha queria chorar, mesmo que Sasuke não derramasse uma lágrima. Ela podia compreendê-lo. Ela estaria ali._

_Para sempre..._

_Como sempre esteve._

– _Sakura eu...- Sasuke pareceu hesitar, ele tinha algo importante a dizer. Era sobre a longa viagem que estaria prestes a fazer, mas alguém entrara no quarto antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito._

– _Uchiha Sasuke o Hokage solicita sua presença no escritório dele. – Um ANBU disse apático, de fato, não se importava de ter atrapalhado o momento do casal._

* * *

Sakura se pegou novamente distraída com mais uma das inúmeras lembranças com o amado. Ela logo correu para casa, a festa de natal iria começar logo. Era um costume a família Haruno reunir-se com os Yamanaka, já que Sakura e Ino era muito amigas. A loira a cada ano ficava mais deslumbrante e bela, e Sakura notara isso na maneira como Sai a olhava.

O rapaz pálido tinha sido convidado já que não tinha família e Naruto desta vez estaria com os Hyuuga. Kakashi como sempre preferia gastar cada segundo de sua vida lendo e relendo Isha Isha, a rosada entendia o porque. Quando atingiu a maioridade Sakura tomara os livros de Kakashi emprestados, e apesar do teor erótico trava-se de uma ótima literatura romantica. Cada vez que pensava no assunto ela logo se lembrava de Sasuke.

– Ei Sakura, você vai continuar com esse sorriso pervertido na cara? O meu livro diz que mulheres se excitam com livros de... – Sai provocou a amiga e levou um tapa que marcou bem o seu rosto branquelo. – Eu estava brincando.

– Você deveria parar de se preocupar com o que eu ando lendo e prestar atenção em você mesmo, baka! – A rosada disse irritada.

– O que quer dizer? – O moreno perguntou pensativo.

– Você parece mais tapado que o Naruto. Eu estou falando sobre a Ino. – A rosada, naquele instante colocou as mãos sobre o ombro do rapaz. Ela estava adorando esta nova função de cúpido. – O natal é uma época perfeita para declarações amorosas.

– Mas o meu livro diz...

– Não interessa o que essa porcaria de livro diz! Siga o seu coração. Você tem um não é mesmo? – Naquele instante ela sorriu para o amigo que concordou retribuindo com um sorriso sincero. Ela estava certa.

– Você parece entender mesmo sobre o amor _feiosa_. Espero que Sasuke a entenda também. – Sai imediatamente se virou pronto para ir puxar uma conversa com a Yamanaka, mas antes deu uma informação valiosa. – Ele está na vila esta noite. O Kakashi me disse.

Naquele momento, Sakura sentiu como se seu coração fosse parar. Sai estaria mesmo certo? Sasuke estava na vila? Na véspera de natal? Ele... Estava... Na vila... Mesmo que por um instante ela tivesse ficado paralisada, imediatamente ela saiu apressada pela porta.

Sakura vestia um longo casaco vermelho e corria afobada pelas ruas da vila. Estava tudo tão bem enfeitado, as luzes dos pisca-pisca pareciam milhares de estrelas. O céu estava um pouco nublado, mas ainda era possível ver a lua cheia em algum lugar dele.

Ela visitou todos os lugares onde pensou que ele estaria: O escritório do Hokage; a antiga zona de treinamento; o silencioso distrito Uchiha e por último restava apenas um lugar. A entrada da vila.

Ela correu até onde ficava a entrada, era próximo a academia ninja e os portões. A rosada observou atentamente com seus olhos verdes, mas não tinha ninguém apenas aquele banco nostálgico, mas nenhum vestígio de qualquer pessoa. Ela estava ali solitária enquanto estavam em casa. A decepção era grande, ela realmente esperava que ele poderia estar ali. Sua intuição gritava isso!

Um pouco cansada a kunoichi limpou a neve fina acima do banco e se sentou. Sakura abraçou o próprio corpo para se aquecer. Ela olhava o luar no céu, estava tão frio que o hálito quente se transformava numa fumaça branca que parecia brincar com o vento.

– Esta muito tarde para ficar aqui sozinha. – Uma voz familiar despertou a rosada.

Ela olhou para o lado, e ali parado estava Sasuke. Os cabelos mais longos, ele tinha uma espécie de bandana amarrada na cabeça a qual continha os cabelos rebeldes e negros. As roupas eram simples, um pouco esfarrapadas, ele vestia um enorme poncho com uma toca.

– É que é preciso passar por aqui quando entra na vila... – Ela disse baixo com um sorriso gentil, o rosto estava levemente corado.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes, aquele lugar era nostálgico. – Você deveria voltar para a sua família. – Ele disse enquanto caminhava na direção dela. As pegadas marcadas na neve, ele se sentou ao lado dela.

Sakura que mantinha a cabeça baixa fitando o chão gelado se virou bruscamente.

– Eu não deveria...

Ela olhou para o Uchiha, e ele deu novamente um peteleco em sua testa. – Estar lá... – Ela completou. Sasuke tinha um sorriso sutil, um olhar terno. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso. – Porque você voltou esta noite?

– Você já percebeu que o céu está ficando limpo? – Ele disse olhando para cima. A lua brilhava forte, era linda. A luz das estrelas acompanhavam aquela noite ilminando um belo cenário. As nuvens partiam como se quisessem deixa-los a sós.

– Não mude de assunto! – A Inner Sakura gritou frustrada no interior da rosada. – Já que é natal você gostaria de passar lá em casa Sasuke-kun...

– Não. – Ele disse rapidamente e Sakura assustou-se.

Sasuke ainda parecia inseguro a ponto de não querer se misturar a outras pessoas. Será que o motivo da viagem ser tão longa era porque ele não se sentia mais a vontade na vila? Sakura queria mudar isso... Queria mostrar-lhe um sentimento terno. Ela queria dar a ele uma família, mas como tentar uma aproximação?

Sasuke se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também. – Eu não comprei nada pra você, mas... – Naquele momento, de uma forma inesperada ele a tomou nos braços. Segurando-a firme em seu colo.

– Sasuke-kun! – Sakura gritou surpresa antes que ele saltasse. O Uchiha usando suas habilidades ninjas, saltou para cima das árvores, em seguida parando acima do muro da vila, o qual era bem alto. Ele desceu Sakura, fazendo-a ficar ao lado dele. Quando a Kunoichi olhou para frente, tinha uma vista incrível. Do lado de fora da vila, além das árvores, na região dos campos a luz da lua refletia na neve. Isso criava um espectro colorido, no qual as cores dançavam como um espetáculo da natureza.

– Isso é uma aurora boreal. – O Uchiha explicou. – Ainda tem muitas coisas lá fora que eu preciso ver.

– Isso é incrível! –Sakura disse maravilhada, ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto seus olhos verdes se focavam no horizonte. Aquelas luzes, ela nunca imaginara que um dia veria algo assim ao lado de Sasuke. Ela sequer tinha prestado atenção no que ele dissera sobre o mundo. As viagens.

– Você deve ter presenciado muitas coisas lá fora. Sinto falta das viagens que fazíamos com o nosso time. – A rosada se sentou no muro acompanhada do Uchiha. – O que você mais gostou Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou empolgada enquanto o olhava.

– Bem... Tem muitas coisas. Deu pra aprender bastante. – O Uchiha tentou parecer frio. – Quando passei pelo país do ferro eu pude ver novas coisas.

– Aquele onde os kages se reúnem certo... Ela afirmou com pesar.

Sakura tinha ficado tensa, pois aquele lugar não tinha boas recordações.

– Da última vez que passei por lá eu estava cego, mas agora pude enxergar além. Eu aprendi algumas coisas com os samurais. Como a lei deles o **Bushido**. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi à forma como eles respeitam as árvores de cerejeira. É um símbolo de força, vitalidade e honra. Elas me lembram você.

– Deve ser por causa do meu nome. – Sakura disse sem graça. Não era possível que ela e Sasuke estivessem flertando, mas será que... Ela não estava preparada. Ela tinha esperado anos por aquele momento, e no entanto aquilo soava como um sonho. Ao qual ela não queria acordar.

– Feliz natal. – Ele disse baixo. Aproximando-se.

Lentamente ...

Enquanto a neve caia, ele podia sentir o calor de seus sentimentos. Sasuke finalmente tomara a coragem que sempre buscou. Então, ele a beijou. De uma maneira gentil, os lábios tocavam-se levemente, estavam gelados devido ao frio, mas o coração permanecia quente como o sol.

Gestos tão sutis podem ter significados tão grandiosos, ele era daquele jeito. Difícil de entender, difícil de falar. Sasuke era um pouco ingênuo no que se dizia amor, não tinha o menor tato para dizer palavras como "eu te amo" e tão pouco coloca-las tão evidentes, mas ele ao seu modo sabia demonstrar isso de forma intensa. Sem deixar de ser ele mesmo.

Ao longo da viagem ele aprenderá lições valiosas que o fizeram ver o que estava diante de seus olhos. E não seriam as cerejeiras realmente admiráveis como diziam os samurais? Ela tinha um calor único quando o abraçava, tinha uma maneira própria de entende-lo, de ver através dele.

Sasuke nunca esqueceu o dia em que ela percebeu que ele partiria, o dia em que se despediram pela primeira vez. O dia em que ele honestamente agradeceu o amor que estava sendo oferecido e partiu em busca da vingança.

Ele se lembrava de todas as lágrimas e da forma como vê-la chorar o quebrava por dentro. Lembrava da maneira como ela o incentivou na floresta da morte acreditando em sua coragem.

"_O Sasuke-kun que eu conheço não covarde."_

A forma como ela derramará lágrimas quando pensou tê-lo perdido, o amor sincero e incondicional. A maneira como tentou protegê-lo de Gaara e o enfrentou mesmo sabendo que não tinha chances. A forma como deixou a vaidade de lado cortando o próprio cabelo e lutando por ele.

Ele odiou vê-la machucada. Odiou vê-la naquele estado. Odiou não ter feito nada além de arrancar lágrimas. Ele odiou a si mesmo por ter partido.

Ele queria ter dito que ela era quem preenchia sua existência vazia. Que pensará nela em todos os momentos em que se sentia sozinho.

– No que está pensando? – Sakura perguntou tocando o rosto do Uchiha levemente. Eles já tinham se separado do beijo.

– Não é nada. – Sasuke respondeu com os olhos fechados. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele não precisava falar.

* * *

As horas se passaram e Sakura só tinha se dado conta disso quando viu o sol nascer. Já estava tarde e a família com certeza estaria preocupada. Ela convidou Sasuke para acompanha-la novamente, mas ele voltou a recusar. Ainda não estava preparado. Ele tocou a testa dela com os dedos novamente.

– Até a próxima vez.

Com uma clara despedida Sasuke saltou de cima do enorme muro para o chão. As pegadas ficavam marcadas na neve a medida com que ele se afastava. Ele estava partindo para uma nova jornada. Uma pena o casamento de Naruto seria em breve, mas ela o esperaria paciente.

E assim seria...

Quando ele finalmente pode voltar, lá estava ela o esperando pela porta da frente da vila. As pétalas de Sakuras eram levadas com o vento, naquele mesmo lugar, na primavera ele retornou para nunca mais partir. Aquele era o melhor presente que ambos poderiam ganhar. Não teria próxima vez, ele já estava em casa.

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Queridos leitores, essa não é a única história relacionada ao The Last. Em breve eu postarei um doujinshi (sim vou desenhar) do The versão Sasusaku na minha página. Mizuhina. Basta pesquisar, não tem erro.  
E talvez a one-shot (escrita) referente a esse doujinshi. Até a próxima :)_


End file.
